


An Intimate Massage

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bridgit has short hair cause I say so lol, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, NSFW Art, Vaginal Fingering, unconventional lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I personally like to HC that Ivy makes Bridgit salves and ointments to help with her burns. Sometimes a little help is needed though to get to those... harder to reach places~
Relationships: Ivy Pepper/Bridgit Pike
Kudos: 1





	An Intimate Massage




End file.
